Clockwork
by Precious .N. Pristine
Summary: The soldier who's rumored to run on clockwork. However, ever since he lays eyes on a beautiful crimson-haired maiden, his life is changed, if not, forever. Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky 100 Sentences -50 Sentences in each chapter, M-rated in ch.2 for... you know-
1. For the Friendly Soldier

**1. Coffee**

Even though Cuddles and Toothy don't like coffee, Flaky's glad she can share some thick black with the soldier.

**2. Abash**

During an awkward silence, Flaky always thinks she's the one who blushes too much and goes red all over the place, but little did she know that Flippy is also suffering the indelible color on his face.

**3. Cute**

A word that Flippy mumbles to himself whenever he sees her flustered and confused over a trivial matter— no, he can't suppress a small chuckle at the sight of her in a dilemma.

**4. Shyness**

If Flippy's late for a meeting, he would always explain his reason in terribly stuttering long sentences that almost seem to stray away from the main point, but all he gets from the pink-cheeked red-haired girl is a simple 'o-okay'.

**5. Sneeze**

It's the sound that terrifies them both when one of them wheezes, but in the end there's always a pleasant burst of laughter.

**6. Bouquets**

Flippy understands that buying flowers for a girl is a gift a female cherishes, but he isn't so sure if he's actually correct when he can't see her face behind the huge bouquet of roses he buys her.

**7. Music**

Flaky doesn't know what to say whenever she is cornered by Giggles and Petunia; nobody can blame her for having a soldier who can almost play every single instrument he can find, including the Theramin.

**8. History **

The soldier's good at teaching her history, but Flaky's always careful not to ask him about stories regarding hie experience in the Vietnam war, after that incident when she was desperately trying to comfort him with tight, suffocating hugs.

**9. Sweater**

He always sees her wearing a sweater, a sweater so big that he blushes at the thought of her not wearing anything else beside underwear under that gigantic wear.

**10. Different**

Flaky's different from all the other girls Flippy observes, but he's worried if she were to hurt herself in a game of extreme baseball or a trip down a huge tall slide.

**11. Cooking**

As the girl tastes the mushroom soup whilst cooking, she can't help but think if he's going to like his meal, because she keeps staring at his lazy figure at the dining table in the living room.

**12. Birthday**

Sometimes it's best if Flaky celebrates his birthday alone with him, personally because she feels that he's safe eating a slice of clean cake with only one person, and she can't just leave him alone in a party crowd like that.

**13. Scarf**

Flippy smiles in pride when he looks at his finished work, but his mischievous little counterpart wishes that someday he can share that scarf with her - two heads, bind together.

**14. Medals**

After seeing so many medals, Flaky wonders why Flippy is only a sergeant by rank, but she knows he's strong inside, always protecting her whenever she wishes.

**15. Birds**

Flippy seems to enjoy being hugged by a frightened Flaky that he always reminds himself to pass by the park if he's going to get another treat again (thankfully, he does get one everyday).

**16. Kindness**

He's always so kind, so vigilant, so perfect that Flaky's unaware of the envious stares behind her.

**17. Exposure**

Being a gentleman he is, Flippy punches himself to prevent his perverted counterpart from taking over when sees Flaky's bare skin after her sweater was torn apart by a small dog, before helping to cover her up with a bruise and bleeding nose (of course, that bleeding nose is _most certainly _caused by his almost fatal punch).

**18. Family**

Flippy, upon hearing Splendid's wish to have pink-haired children with super powers, kicks him in the face, though he too secretly has the wish to have red-haired children to enroll in the military.

**19. Portrait**

The awkward moment when Flaky walks into his living room and sees him kissing a photo of her.

**20. Distance**

It seems to shorten everyday, until their shoulders bump against each other, their heads knocking each other gently and their hands touching as they watch the sun set in the horizon.

**21. Aid**

Among the many dead corpses scattered all over the floor, Flaky still has that small genuine smile as she bandages Flippy's arms and legs.

**22. Snow**

Hand in hand, they frolic in the snow, dancing under the snowflakes that fall gently from the sky, in a waltz that even the moon above cannot interfere.

**23. Fall**

"I-It's okay, Flaky, we can stay like this... I mean, the grass is really nice. (the _HECK_ am I saying?)"

**24. Heart**

Flippy's surprised and crimson when Flaky guides his hand to her chest, but his eyes soon softens when he hears the soothing, calm beat of her heart, and he rests on her lap, closing his eyes that once saw the bloody mess before him.

**25. Cookies**

Flaky knows he can eat so many, and when he does, she tries to stifle a giggle as she brushes the crumbs off his pink face with her fingers.

**26. Month**

"Ahaha, I don't see why you keep changing, Flaky. You look fine to me_—Oh_."

**27. Peanuts**

The soldier heaves a sigh of relief when he realizes he isn't the only one who bloats up whenever his eyes lay on a tray of peanuts, but when he sees her hurl, he feels the sudden urge to punch that bastard who offered her peanuts.

**28. Sleep**

She tries her best not to wake him up, but soon she too succumbs to the sleepiness and lays down beside his peaceful figure, clutching his camo shirt as she settles down for a nap.

**29. Together**

He puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses her head, ruffling through her red hair before going back to sleep.

**30. Dinner**

Whenever they meet for dinner, Flippy keeps staring at the meal 'spaghetti' on the menu, still remembering the 'incident' that happened not too long ago as his gloved hand touches his lips.

**31. Present**

Flippy already has his present once he sees her entangled in red ribbons, trying really hard to wrap a small box.

**32. New Year**

The moment he removes his hands from her eyes, Flaky gasps in astonishment as a vibrant display of fireworks in the sky amazes her, and she holds his hand tightly to cherish the first minute of a new year.

**33. Morning**

"T-That's not it! I just noticed that you came home late yesterday and I thought you wouldn't have time to prepare breakfast so I thought I_—Flippy, that's the pepper!"_

**34. Gratitude**

He returns her the favor by pecking her lips, and she tastes the eggs and orange juice as soon as their lips met.

**35. Loneliness**

Flaky cups his cheeks, his cold pale cheeks, and tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks because at that moment, she feels the same way he does.

**36. Harm**

He'd never let anyone else hurt her, but it soon dawns on him that he's the one who's hurting her the most.

**37. Forgiveness**

Something Flippy doesn't believe in, but as soon as those arms wrap around him in comfort, he feels confused and scared to know how it truly feels to be forgiven.

**38. Restraint**

It's something that binds him like a menace, though it's also something that binds the monster inside of him.

**39. Refusal**

He cannot accept her, because he's frightened that he would hurt again, like he always did before.

**40. Stubborn**

Flaky still keeps those arms around his blood-stained back, not moving an inch, not budging even if it means killing her to save him for his madness.

**41. Alternative**

Flippy's breath becomes ragged and his heart pounds fast, and he struggles to reach for the lone knife that rests only a meter away from him - it is his only way to seek salvation.

**42. Plead**

"Please, Flippy, no! I don't want you to leave me again... _Please... don't..._"

**43. Sinner**

The soldier holds the knife with his trembling hand, though he is not aiming at her but at himself.

**44. Kiss**

Flaky, knowing what he would do, quickly plants her lips on his, still locking her arms around him, tightening the embrace as she prays that he would drop the knife.

**45. Answer**

His eyebrows twitches and his eyes widen, and the tears that glisten in his eyes drips from his chin, mixing with blood as the surviving remains of his rational mind clutches the hand that can lead him to safety.

**46. Resistance**

His alter ego tries to rebel against him and manages to take control of his hand, but the soldier desperately tries to be strong, and the knife slashes at his side.

**47. Disclosed**

She hears him cry in pain, and pulls away from him, before returning to hug him again, whispering his name and words of comfort, telling him again and again that she's always loved him.

**48. Revenge**

It is only a cut, not so deep, and Flippy's relieved it doesn't kill him, thus as soon as he hears her voice pulling him back to reality, he pushes his counterpart off his throne and lets go of the knife, allowing it to drop to the ground with a 'clang'.

**49. Relief**

"_Flippy._.. I... I'm so glad you came back... _Thank you_. Are you alright?"

**50. Forever**

He doesn't reply, and only embraces her closely in earnest, a smile appearing on his face— a smile that truly tells him that he's saved... he's alive...

... and that she's his.

* * *

><p><strong>*cough cough* AHEM.<strong>

**Weeelllllll**, did that last sentence gives hints of Fliqpy trolling us? ... Yeah. Lol, some people requested Fliqpy and Flaky so I'm using this last sentence to begin the next chapter which will feature the dangerous evil Flippy and Flaky. I love them! xDD They're kinda... you know, hot. (very good reason)

I appreciate the reviews you guys give me and if you suggest a couple, I may do another 50 sentences, or even better: a FULL oneshot! So read and review, guys! Read and review~

**Thanks!**

**P.S Be sure to stay tune for some Fliqpy x Flaky next week~! Remember, this fic is incomplete without the remaining 50 sentences in Chapter 2~ (This fic will only have 2 chapters)  
><strong>


	2. For the Psychotic Soldier

**(MANY SENTENCES ARE RELATED TO EACH OTHER. Well... Duh. Some look good together. They're cute. xD M-RATED SEXUAL STUFF AT ENDING. :3 No, really. M-RATED ADULT SEXUAL STUFF. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
>I bet some fans are gonna go wild. However, I'd like it if you pace yourself and read from beginning to end, to cherish the moment to experience some slight build up on climax.)<br>**

**51. First**

He never considers a proper introduction as she's always the one who's running away from him before he could say 'Salutations, miss'.

**52. Hiding**

Fliqpy chuckles as he strolls around in the living room filled with bloody corpses, calling out to her playfully though he knows she's hiding in the closet.

**53. Scare**

_"Boo."_

**54. Nose**

Whenever he can't stand her crying, sometimes, he goes up to her and pinches her nose, laughing 'I got your nose~' but all she does is kick him in his most vulnerable place.

**55. Footsteps**

Flaky tries to block out those soft, calm noises outside but her curiosity can't help but open the closet door, in which she sees him in her face.

**56. Survivor**

Sometimes, she wonders why she's the only one left alive.

**57. Bravery**

The red-haired girl summons all her courage and walks up to the psychotic soldier, trying not trip over the many cold bodies scattered all over the floor, stuttering as she holds the untouched slice of cake in her trembling hands, "Are- Are you hungry, Fliqpy?"

**58. Invitation**

She almost screams when he stabs his bloody knife (literally bloody) into the cake, picks up a morsel of it, and tastes the strawberry icing and chocolate, grinning at her with his sharp teeth, "Oh, I'd be so glad if you were to eat with me, Flaky."

**59. Face**

Blushing intensely and heart pounding, she shudders when his tongue laps at the icing near her mouth, her mind silently managing two things: regretting that she doesn't eat properly due to her fear of sitting next to a monster, and that she mustn't move a muscle to show that she reacts to his... erm, 'face cleaning'.

**60. Tasty**

"Sweet icing~ Do you mind- (_SPLAT!_) Ah, that's better. It looks like your face needs some_ more _cleaning than I expected."

**61. Escape**

Flaky tries to hop out of the room but her tied-up legs causes her to fall flat on her face, and she wants to cry when she sees the soldier's looming shadow over her.

**62. Valentines**

"I'm a man who loves women. When I want her, I _get _her."

**63. Canaries**

Flaky yelps, hugging the soldier when she sees a small dangerous bird approaching her, but she then wants to get away from the man when she sees his yellow glowing eyes, unfazed and unimpressed.

**64. Decency**

Fliqpy observes how Flippy goes red when he sees her in nothing but a giant sweater and shoes, but he now wants to rip that damn sweater off of her when he discovers she's wearing pants inside.

**65. Harassment**

Seeing him pull up her sweater, she screams and claws at his gloved hands, trying to pry them off before they really rip her out of her clothes.

**66. Pocky (My god. FxF fans in zerochan, you'll recognize this)**

He leaves her both dumbfounded, crimson-faced and embarrassed, but when he touches his lips and feels the sticky wetness, he can't believe what he has just done.

**67.** **Top**

Flippy twitches his eye at his twin in the mirror, who wonders what's wrong with laying on top a feeble frail female.

**68. Behind**

Flaky's eyes widen when she feels something wrap around her from behind, but when she turns around, she can see nothing in her empty bedroom but she's sure she felt his presence, as the spot near her curtains is oddly cold.

**69. Hair**

Even though she's crawling away from him in fright, he still holds the strands of her sharp yet beautiful red hair, and brings it to his lips, inhaling the sweet shampoo scent as he kisses her hair.

**70. Red**

It's a color he's very fond of, and when he sees her rosy red eyes and crimson hair, he realizes it's not the color that makes him so fond of it in the first place, but because of her he came to love the color.

**71. Name**

Fliqpy's surprised, hearing his name instead of his twin's name being called, when Flaky pulls him to the park, with a picnic basket in her (seemingly trembling) hand, "I prepared some sandwiches for you, Fliqpy."

**72. Escort**

Flaky feels frightened when he follows her home, thinking of all the kinds of sadistic things he would do to her, but truthfully he only wants to ensure her safety before she reaches her house.

**73. Vegetables**

"F-Fliqpy, you're not supposed to use your combat knife for cutting— _WASH IT, PLEASE!_"

**74. Meals**

"Surely the guests would love blood-stained vegetables cut by a blood-stained knife, no, Flaky dear?"

**75. Intimacy**

He sneaks up behind her and grabs her from behind, loving to scare her as he laughs a soft, chuckle that sounded maniacal, and kisses her hair, putting his knife near her neck so that she wouldn't struggle.

**76. Solace**

He holds her face when she sobs, staring into her eyes glistening with beady tears, and licks them dry, pressing his forehead against hers and singing a small comforting song in a mother-like whisper.

**77. Yellow**

She once gazed into his yellow eyes, curious of how the color swirls about in those pair of orbs, and feels as though she's mesmerized and hypnotized by the warm lazy color.

**78. Owe**

Fliqpy knows he was joking about Flaky owing him a kiss for protecting her from Splendid, but he explodes when she tries to tip-toe and kiss him smack on the lips.

**79. Time**

They only stare at each other under the tree at midnight, their lips never touching, her hands on his black clad chest and his arms around her waist, as though time stops to cherish the moment between them.

**80. Force**

He enjoys forcing people to meet the fates he decided for them, but he struggles to force himself to stop when his hands close around her neck, his ears ringing painfully as he hears her saying his name in a choking voice.

**81. Desire**

Fliqpy keeps pondering about the definition of desire: does he truly want to end her life, or does he truly want to end his?

**82. Help**

Something he rarely seeks for, but now, he is shouting for help, bound by his twisted personality which is the only thing that keeps him alive.

**83. Wrong**

Flaky realizes that he knows he's in the wrong, and places her hands on the ones strangling her, stroking them back and forth in a slow manner, in an attempt to comfort him.

**84. Monster**

"_Why... Why must I be like this? Is this truly what God shaped me to be?_"

**85. Circle**

In a circle of sin, the sinner is sin-bound unless he truly knows his sin— yet, what can one do when one loses his sanity from the beginning when he was born?

**86. Breakdown**

He doesn't realize the tears that brim in his eyes, falling onto her cheeks as his hands tighten around her neck, unable to understand why her hands still insist on comforting them.

**87. Indecisive**

He wants her to die, but that is simply his primal instinct— he doesn't want her to die at all, in his hands.

**88. Chance**

The red-haired girl is certain that she can help him, because she loves him, loves everything he did for her and everything he staggered through for her, and she isn't going to let his life go to waste.

**89. Love**

A concept Fliqpy doesn't understand, but as the girl's lips mouth a sentence to him, he snaps back to reality and releases his hands from her neck in horror of what he has done, his mind generating the meaning of that sentence,

_"Fliqpy... I love you."_

**90. Realization**

He thinks she's dead, and he buries his face in his hands, the pupils in his yellow eyes shaking uncontrollably, his good twin inside not being able to mutter a single sound in his head.

**91. Awoke**

Flaky opens her eyes slowly, finding that she's still alive, sitting up by using her elbows as support, her tears not flowing anymore, and a soft smile contorting on her tear-streaked face.

**92. Glad**

She hugs him straight away, hearing him gasp as she did so, and solaces him in reassuring whispers, her voice slightly muffled by the sobs he cried in her shoulder.

**93. Need**

"Flaky... I want you," He says to her, cupping her chin and touching her lips with his thumb, and she sees a small spark in his eye, something she has never seen before, something that makes her heart flutter, something that makes her lips purse and eyes close in patience.

**94. Shadow**

Looming over her figure, his hands clutch the bed covers as his sharp teeth tears the buttons from her shirt, snapping and throwing her lacy bra aside, kissing her collarbone and neck lovingly before descending down and biting a sensitive spot, returning to hold her face to ask her if he had hurt her too much.

**95. Seduce**

She shakes her head, and her hands travel up his strong arms to his shoulders, helping him to take off his camouflage jacket and black sweater which indeed bothered him, her movements giving a hint of playfulness as she pulls him back down with a hand at the back of his neck.

**96. Lust**

Soon, it starts to take over him as he desires to pleasure her in any way that would make her whimper, stammer and moan his name again and again— his knuckle flicks at his lips as his tongue tastes the translucent sticky liquid that drips on his mouth, causing Flaky to blush deeply and put a hand to her mouth to suppress the gasp upon the sight of his eyes darkening in lust, though she finds him to be a little cute (of course, she doesn't seem to have a good perception of people's expression as much as him).

**97. More**

Even though he doesn't notice it, his hand tugs at his pants, and Flaky averts her eyes in embarrassment and shyness as he smirks, pulling his pants off slowly to see her face heat up, and proceeds to rip off her skirt and panties from her body, pulling up the covers with him as he positions himself, his yellow eyes burning with a desire, "I want to be inside of you."

**98. Pleasure**

She suddenly feels him ramming into her, invading her body and the pain that struck her as she gasps loudly, her nails digging into his back and her mouth stammering his name and how much it hurts repeatedly, though he never stops and keeps on going, his pace increasing every time he hears a word of plead from the red-haired girl, because the tightness and warmth feels too good for him to take, too good that it almost drives him over the edge.

**99. Collapse**

Flaky cries his name loudly, feeling the pleasure surge through her body as the muscles in her contracted in rhythm, her legs throbbing and her chest heaving in exhaustion, and Fliqpy is also fatigued, feeling something release inside of her before he his head falls to her shoulder, breathing heavily into her ear and showing her his true genuine smile that almost melts her heart.

**100. Romance**

He pulls up the covers to cover her shivering figure and caresses her cheek with his thumb, taking a few strands of her hair again and kissing it, causing her to giggle before kissing him, burying her face in his smooth-skinned chest while he wraps an arm around her back and pulled her close, succumbing to the sleepiness that took over them,

_"Sweet dreams, my love."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeee.<strong>

**It's done.** It's finally done! -maniacal laughter- AHEM. Well, yeah, it took kinda of a long time but HERE IT IS! ... Um, I don't know if I made Fliqpy OOC. I umm just wanted to make him a human being. Able to love, able to overcome his insanity, you know. ... Guys, give that poor soldier a chance, will you? LET HIM LIVE.

And I did. I was kinda sick when I did the last few sentences (really long, expectantly grammatically wrong sentences) because I was reading a sexual scene about it in a book. I wanted to make Flaky enjoy it too. I wanted to make both partners, passive and active, enjoy everything xDD

Alright, so that sums up for the 100 sentences. I'll not do anymore now, but when I feel like it, I'll give another couple a try.

I still owe you guys an M-RATED oneshot of Fliqpy x Flaky (yesh, rape, really. Onesided? Still thinking :P) and another of Sneaky x Petunia (sssoooo excited. But I want to do a normal romance oneshot like introduction to the pairing so that I won't feel weird when writing the M-RATED oneshot).

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review~!

__


End file.
